


Fairytale Endings and Handcuffs

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beauty and the Beast reference, Benny is adorable, Body Worship, Caring Benny, Chapter two, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Happily Ever After, Kinky Benny, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader is all for it, Restraints, Sex, Slow Sex, Well - Freeform, mostly just smut, safety release on the side, toy cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Benny surprises you with a new offer on how to add to your already perfect sex lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Dear lord, I am mad at myself! lol I can't believe I neglected my darling, handsome Benny for this long. That ends now, enjoy darlings :)

* * *

 

"Little Chère, how would you feel about handcuffs... In the bedroom?" The question stopped you dead in your tracks and you stared blankly at Benny who was currently standing in the doorway wearing only his boxers. He smirked, stalking towards you, and lacing his arms around your waist.  

 

"My big, sexy gentleman... Wants to use handcuffs? You want me to use them on you, right?" The two of you laughed, 

 

"Very funny, Darlin'. I'm being serious though, What'cha think?" 

 

"I'd certainly like to try it." You walked your fingers up his chest and lightly drug your nails back down. "But you don't have any tonight do you?" 

 

"No... But I still know a couple ways we can have fun." He reached around, grasping your thighs just below your ass and lifting your legs to wrap around his waist. "What'd'ya say to a quick round before bed?" 

 

"For one, sex is never quick with you, and I love that. And to the round before bed, do I ever turn you down? You pressed your lips to his and he turned down the hall towards your room, kneeling on the mattress and laying you beneath him. Benny pulled your thin "Rush" shirt up over your breasts and palmed your bare skin. 

 

"Damn, I never get over how gorgeous you are, Chère." He exchanged his hands for his mouth, worshipping your breasts and nipping at the soft skin. Benny moved up your chest and kissed your neck, his skilled hands working your yoga pants down beneath your ass. He pulled away from your collarbone, sitting on bent knees, with a growl. "No underwear, Darlin'?" 

 

"I know they won't stay on very long with you around, so they don't do me any good." You giggled, moving up the bed and allowing him to remove your pants completely. "Plus, quicker access." You winked, crawling towards him and settling on his lap and removing your shirt slowly and sensually, your breasts nearly at eye level. His hands traced your sides and he claimed your mouth, his tongue winning dominance with very little fight.  

 

You moaned against him and your hand tangled in his hair, loosely holding him to you. He let you go, knowing exactly when you needed oxygen, your pleasure-accelerated heart beat thundering in his ears. "Want it slow, Chère?" 

 

"No. Want you to fuck me, Benny." He laid you on your back and stepped off the bed to strip himself of his boxers. Looking over your bare form, he smirked, slowly wrapping his fingers around your calves and quickly pulling you down the mattress, drawing a loud squeak and a giggle from your lips. Benny drug his index finger through your folds, making sure you were wet enough and he moaned at the amount of slick, stealing some and pumping his cock. In seconds he was hard as a rock, and he thrust in, filling you in one sharp motion, not pausing for you to adjust. "Benny! Ahh, Yes!" You gasped, your hands scrambling to find purchase on his shoulders. 

 

"So tight, Chère. Feel so damn good." He pushed your knees to your chest and leaned over you, pinning you in place and fucking like a cheap whore, just the way you wanted. After a few minutes of hard thrusting, he pulled out, positioning you on your hands and knees, sinking back in to you slowly, driving you wild. "Hard enough for ya, Chère?" 

 

"Yeah," You croaked, voice hoarse from expressing your pleasure.  

 

"You good if we do it my way now?" You couldn't see his face, but the smirk in his voice was hard to miss. 

 

"I'm good with any way we do it." Benny moved his hips slowly, filling you and pulling out, working you up to the edge before grasping your hips and burying himself to the hilt. He rocked up into you and reached forward to grab a handful of your hair, lightly tugging it as he fucked you. "Benny, harder." He gripped your hair tighter and pulled, his hips moving faster and his rhythm becoming sloppy. "I'm so close." You whined, pushing back to meet his thrusts. 

 

"Me too, Chère." He tugged your hair once more and trust up holding you in place on his thick cock, hot cum coating your pussy, and his name cascading from your lips. His orgasm spurred yours and the two of you fell over the edge together, the ecstasy destroying your balance, leaving you pinned beneath him, spread out in pleasure. "Lord, I never get tired of fillin' you up, Darlin'." He chuckled, his voice breathy, as he placed a tender kiss on the back of your shoulder.  

 

"I love you so much."  

 

"I love you too." He carefully pulled out and laid on his back, letting you curl up against his chest. Benny's fingers danced lazily through your hair and he hummed, "Never thought life could be so perfect." 

 

"Me neither... Who knew that of all the people in the world, it would be the hunter and the vampire that found happily ever after." 

 

"Happily ever after?" He grinned, "Just like an old fairy tale." 

 

"Which one though?" 

 

"Hmm... Beauty and the beast." You both laughed and he manhandled you up to sit on his lap.  

 

"I could see that, you are kinda pretty." You winked, giggling more when he rolled his eyes. "Then again, you do fuck like a beast." 

 

"Go to sleep, Chère." Shaking his head, he turned onto his side, taking you with him and tucking you under his arm, protectively holding you as you drifted to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Benny get a hold of you after he gets home from work one night *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> It's Benny sexy-times, what more is there to say except "enjoy" lol

* * *

 

Benny strolled up the porch stairs after his short closing shift, unlocking the front door and stepping inside, "Chère?" 

 

"Benny?" You called from around the corner, peeking your head into view. "Thank God... I may have gotten myself into a tiny bit of a predicament." 

 

"And just what kinda predicament could my beautiful Darlin' have gotten into?" He shrugged off his coat and shut the door behind him.  

 

"Well, I may have kinda gotten myself a little... Restrained." You stepped into full and Benny stared in awe of your body. You stood there, completely naked, perfectly on display for his eyes only, with your hands cuffed in front of you. Smirking, you held up your wrists then stuck out your pouty bottom lip, "Do you know of any tall, handsome, Cajun that might be able to help? Say, brown hair, hypnotizing blue eyes, with a southern accent that can make a certain little hunter girl wet in seconds?" You fluttered your eyelashes, watching Benny come undone by your display.  

 

He crossed the room in seconds and pressed you against the living room wall, crushing his mouth to yours, and trapping your hands between you and his chest. He growled in your ear, nipping at the curve of your neck and roughly palming your chilled breasts, tweaking your nipples to draw little mews from your lips. 

 

"Damn you look good in cuffs, Chère." 

 

"And I'm all yours," you tiptoed to whisper in his ear, "to do absolutely anything you want with." 

 

Benny growled low, pinning your shoulders flush against the wall and pressing his thumbs into your skin to keep you in place. "Love that you give me the reins like this, Darlin'." He dropped his hands to your wrists, and thumbed over the metal. 

 

"They're just little toy ones, they have a safety release on the side, but I have the keys in our room if you want to use them." Benny quirked an eyebrow, a devious smirk accompanying it, and you knew what was coming next. Sure enough you were over Benny's shoulder before you could react, and your confined wrists bounced against his back as he strolled down the hall, smacking your bare ass before dropping you on the bed. He positioned you just how he wanted you, and unlatched one cuff, hooking it around the headboard and reclosing it around your wrist. 

 

"Comfortable, Chère?" 

 

"Always." He nipped and kissed, mouthing at your skin and drawing the most beautiful noises he'd ever heard from you. He climbed off the bed and stripped, taking his time when he got to his pants and boots because he knew it drove you crazy when he made you wait. He sat on the chair beside the bed, wearing only his boxers and fisted his thick cock while he watched you squirm. 

 

"Ya gonna beg for me, Chère?"  

 

You whimpered, "Benny," your hips bucked up and you spread your legs, the cool Louisiana air, hitting your wetness and making you crave Benny more. "Please, baby, please just fuck me... Can't wait anymore, I've been craving you all night." 

 

"We had sex just before I went to work. Only worked a little five hour shift." He chuckled, standing from the chair and stalking over to you. Benny drew in a deep inhale and scented the air, his senses on overload from your hormones. "Smell so good, Darlin'." 

 

He knelt over you and let his hands travel up your curves, pausing to grip your hips before continuing up. You spread your legs even further, almost to the point of pain, you were so desperate. "Please, Baby."  

 

"I love your sweet little noises, Chère... Can't ever tell you no." He lined up with your pussy, sinking in slowly and not stopping until he was fully seated. Benny's head fell back, and he let out a sigh of pleasure. You whined and wiggled beneath him, trying anything to get him to move.  

 

He held himself up with a hand planted in the mattress beside your cheek, and slowly moved in and out, worshipping your body. The slow, aching build drove you crazy and he worked you to the edge before easing off, and working you up a second time, then torturing you with a few more. "Love you so much, Benny."  

 

"Love you too, Beautiful... Cum with me." He commanded, his voice rough with lust.  Benny snapped his hips and the two of you crested together, panting and giggling at the feeling. "I didn't hurt your wrists did I?" He kissed each one and removed the cuffs, massaging your tender skin.  

 

"No, not at all." You yawned. "Felt good." 

 

Benny dropped onto his back, welcoming you as you practically climbed on his chest to snuggle, "You should get some sleep, Chère." 

 

"Do you want me to heat up some dinner for you?" 

 

"Nah, I'm not hungry... I think I might grab a quick blood bag after ya fall asleep." He kissed your head and let his hand rest on your arm that was draped over his stomach. 

 

"Don't wait because of me. You should go eat, Baby, you didn't take your cooler to work tonight." 

 

"I'm not too hungry, plus, I wanna stay and hol' my girl." He tilted your chin up and kissed you. "Good night, Chère." 

 

"Night, Benny... I love you." 

 

"I love you too." 


End file.
